


Empty

by exbex



Series: Due South/BSG verse [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), due South
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is no picnic on Earth after the Cylons invade, particularly not for Ray Vecchio, who's held hostage by a particularly sociopathic Six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty

Ray used his last bullet on her weeks ago. Sometimes he wishes he’d saved it for himself, but he usually brushed such thoughts aside with a smirking memory of the way it landed right in the middle of her forehead, then the satisfying, inelegant fall to the ground. There’d been hell to pay a few hours later, after she’d come marching in, all poised and pissed off at the same time. There was nothing quite like having your face slammed into your once-favorite pool table and tasting that metallic tang of your own blood, right before being sodomized with god-only-knows what.

Things were fucked up, and that was after considering the undercover gig, the invasion, and getting held hostage in Langoustine’s mansion as psycho-bitch’s pet. Mostly Ray couldn’t get over the fact that a few months ago, tall leggy blondes were good things while fantasies about Fraser breaking in like fucking John Wayne to rescue him would have been considered bad things, seeing as he had an entire corner of his brain reserved for repressed feelings about his former partner.

Benny. Benny was probably fighting off skin jobs and chrome jobs and traipsing through the streets of Chicago saving the day, probably with infuriatingly polite logic, hopefully, absolutely, not suiting up as an insurgent and blowing himself up.

On really bad days, Ray allows himself to wonder at what might have been, if he hadn’t been in so much denial that he took a suicide mission like this one. At the very least, maybe he’d be with Benny right now, taking ‘em down, protecting his family, his city. Sometimes he takes his empty gun and clicks off the safety, and shoves it as far back into his mouth as he can, pulling a useless trigger.


End file.
